


Fireworks

by thebriars



Series: Hamiltrash Incorporated: The Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Fireworks, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: John and Gil share a night beneath the fireworks.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> THERES GLITTER IN MY HAIR THERES GLITTER EVERYWHERE HOMECOMING IS GR8 GLITTER IS GR8

Bright lights. Flashing colors, heart-shaking booms. A fractured pattern over the river. A warm arm.

First, it had moved slowly, crawling from acquaintances to friends to lovers and now to a whole new level.

Their loved wound around them until John's vines wrapped Lafayette's gems and their apartment glowed with mundane magic and the type of sorcery unknown to those who haven't seen it.

John smiled. Gil laughed. They looked at each other and leaned closer, letting the gems mix with the fireworks and feeling the soft tendrils sear them to one another.


End file.
